


I'm Coming Out, I Want the World to Know

by stevie_RST



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5 plus 1 fic, A little bit of angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sort Of, coming out as polyamorous, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: Five times Jack, Bitty, and Kent were worried about coming out as polyamorous and one time they didn’t have to be
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	I'm Coming Out, I Want the World to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkerton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkerton/gifts).



> Thank you to the Epifest mods for running such an awesome fest!! Glad I was able to pinch-hit and write this fic!
> 
> Thank you so much to [thatsclassicsbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicsbaby/works) for all your encouragement and for betaing this fic for me! I couldn't have written it without you!
> 
> Pinkerton, I hope you enjoy this fic!!!

**1\. Shitty and Lardo**

Jack invited Shitty and Lardo over for dinner, he made sure it was a weekend so that Shitty didn’t need to drive down from Cambridge to Providence on a week-day during rush hour, Lardo just had to hop on the commuter rail from Boston. 

Kent was staying over since the Aces had a couple days off after an East coast roadie that ended with the Aces playing the Rangers, so he took an Acela train up from NYC to Providence. And Bitty was of course staying over as well like he did most weekends he didn’t have to worry about his own Samwell hockey games. 

Bitty and Jack both wanted to tell Shitty and Lardo that not only were they still dating each other, but they were dating Kent. Shitty knew that Jack and Kent had rekindled their friendship, but neither Jack nor Bitty had told him when Jack started dating him. And now the three of them were dating each other and while it was established, it was still pretty new, despite the fact that is was a long time coming. 

Now that all three of them couldn’t see not being in a relationship together, they figured it was time to actually tell their friends. Hence inviting Shitty and Lardo for dinner at Jack’s condo. It also helped that out of Jack and Bitty’s Samwell friends, Kent got along the best with Shitty and Lardo. 

\--------------------

The kitchen was warm with pots on burners and a pie in the oven. There was already another pie cooling on a wire rack, Bitty made sure to make one of each of Lardo and Shitty’s favorites. Kent was chopping vegetables for the stirfry, while Bitty sauteéd chicken in a pan. Jack was on sauce duty, an ipad propped up on the counter with a recipe up on the screen.  
Jack mixed up soy sauce and a few other sauces in a glass jar, he grated in ginger using the microplane like Bitty had showed him ages ago. Once all the sauce ingredients were in the jar, Jack shook it up vigorously. 

He walked over to the island where Kent had a pile of chopped up carrots and was now working on the zucchini. Jack opened the jar, “Kenny smell this.” 

Kent paused in his chopping and put down the knife, “What? Why?” he looked at Jack. 

Jack’s response was the lightly hip-check him with a “just because.” Jack held out the opened jar and Kent took a sniff, “Mmmm, this stirfry is gonna be so good.” 

Jack smirked, “Smells good, eh?” 

“It’s all the ginger, you know I love ginger.” Kent smiled as he went back to chopping and Jack just laughed. 

From his perch by the stove, Bitty looked on, with an affectionate smile on his face. He loved those boys. And he loved when they all got to cook and/or bake together. 

\--------------------

A little while later Bitty’s phone buzzed with a text. He put the top on the pan of stir fry and turned the burner down. He fished his phone from his pocket to see a text from Lardo saying that Shitty picked her up from the train station and they would be there in five minutes. 

Bitty put his phone back into his apron pocket and addressed his boyfriends, “They’ll be here in five minutes, give or take.” 

“Sounds good Bits, I’ll go set the table before they get here,” Jack said as he turned towards the cabinet to fetch plates. 

“Thanks, Sweetpea.” 

Five minutes later, Jack buzzed Shitty and Lardo into the building. And a couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Jack said. He squeezed Kent’s arm as he walked past him to the front door, “Kenny, can you put glasses on the table, I forgot to grab them.” 

“Sure thing.” Kent tapped Jack on the hip. “Now get the door already.” 

“Right, don’t want to keep them waiting.” 

Just before Jack opened the door, Kent said “Zimms, deep breath, it’ll all be fine.” And went to put the glasses on the table. 

Once Jack opened the door, Shitty pounced on him “Jackooo, long time no see! Been a while since I’ve been to your humble abode.” He ruffled Jack’s hair as he squeezed him in a hug and gave him a bristley kiss on the cheek. 

Jack smiled. “Hey, Shits, it’s good to see you too.” 

“What smells so good? Where’s Bits, he must be responsible for that delightful smell.” Shitty said as he stepped around Jack on his hunt for Bitty. Jack heard him greet Kent as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Lards, it’s good to see you,” Jack greeted after hurricane Shitty blew past him. 

“Sup, Jack,” Lardo offered. They fistbumped as was often their greeting, which was then followed by a hug as Lardo put her arms around Jack’s torso. When they pulled away, Lardo had a smile on her face. 

Jack ruffled her hair. “What?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Lardo shook her head. “You just look really happy, bro. It’s good to see a real smile on your face.” 

\--------------------

Shitty found Bitty, and Kent in the kitchen. Bitty at the stove and Kent leaning against the wall by the doorway. That had taken some getting used to. Kent hanging out with Jack again and the two of them actually getting along. Shitty had heard about it from both Jack and Bitty, but it was different seeing Kent comfortable in Jack’s home. 

Now Shitty had nothing against Kent, but he knew most of the history he and Jack had, and it was pretty rocky. But Shitty would let the past be the past, if having Kent in his life again made Jack happy. 

“So Bits, what lovely concoction have you created for us this evening?” Shitty asked as he pulled Bitty into a hug in the kitchen. 

Bitty laughed, “Well, Mr. Knight, I will have you know that I am not the only cook in this kitchen. I had two excellent sous chefs to help me prepare.” 

“If anyone could get two NHL players to cook it’d be you. Oh, and I brought wine, I think Lardo has it though, figured it was classier than a case of beer.” 

“Thanks, Shitty.” As he said it Jack and Lardo all migrated into the kitchen. 

“So Parse, ready to get your ass handed to you at a game of pool sometime tonight?” Lardo asked. 

“You’re on! I mean if you play pool half as well as flip-cup, we know I’m gonna lose, but hey I’m only a sore loser when it comes to hockey.” 

“Are you sure about that, Kenny?” Bitty asked. “I think every board game we have ever played would say otherwise.” 

“Wow, Bits, really cut to the quick why dontcha,” Kent responded a mock offended expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart, you know I’ll still play board games with you whenever you want.” He patted Kent’s hand where it rested on the counter. “I might even let you win sometimes,” Bitty said over his shoulder as he walked to the oven to take the pie out. He winked at Kent as he put the oven mitts on. 

“Jack, have we ever discussed how Bitty is like a Sour Patch Kid, but opposite. ‘Cause first he’s sweet, and then he’s sour.” Kent asked. Bitty just laughed in response, a full-body chuckle. 

“Come on Kenny, don’t chirp him too much, you’ll never get any pie.” Jack joked. 

It was as Shitty watched the back and forth chirping that something clicked. It seemed obvious once he realized, but of course his first assumption wasn’t going to be that Jack, Kent, and Bitty were polyamorous and dating each other. But there was no longer a doubt in his mind after the seconds of realization that that was what was going on. 

The affectionate chirping, the soft smile on Jack’s face whenever he said “Kenny,” Bitty casually touching Kent’s arm, his back. It all made sense. 

“Hold up on sec, when were you going to tell me you were all dating? Jackaroo, this is big news! Is this new?” 

“Well, uh, Shits. Bitty, Kent, and I are all dating each other.” Jack said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Surprise!” Was Bitty’s only addition for the time being. 

“Jack invited you and Lardo over to tell you today. It’s still fairly new, but not new, new, you know.” Was Kent’s explanation. 

“Are we really surprised that Shitty figured it out before we even sat down to dinner, ‘cause I’m not,” Bitty said. 

“Jack I’m so proud of you, you Canadian Adonis! You have grown so much since we were frogs on SMH. Ah, you beautiful motherfucker, of course you end up with two beautiful boyfriends.” 

“Don’t go all teary-eyed there Shits, I thought you were ready to lead a celebration.” Jack chirped. 

“You’re darn right I am. Lardo, where’s the wine?” 

**2\. The Frogs**

“How did I not know about this??” Bitty asked exasperated. “Christopher Chow, how did you not tell me you were dating Dex _and_ Nursey? This falls under life events I want to hear about when we gossip over pie and drink hot chocolate.” 

“Sorry, Bitty, we were going to tell you, but you just seemed really busy and you stay with Jack most weekends. We kind of got used to having the Haus to ourselves on weekends and didn’t think it would be a big deal.” Chowder said shrugging.

“Well, Chowder thought that, I knew you would make a big deal about it, but also be cool with it,” Dex added. 

Nursey then interjected from where he was leaning with his arms loosely crossed, “It’s chill bro, but we didn’t expect that you were dating two NHL players. Of course we knew about you and Jack, but Kent Parson, damn.” 

Jack interjected, “Yeah, Bittle. You chirp me for having a type, yet you have only dated NHL hockey players.” 

“Don’t you tempt me Jack Zimmermann, you two can’t be the only non-straight players in the league.” 

Of course, that was the moment Kent walked back into the living room of the Haus carrying some snacks on a tray so they could all get back to playing Mario Kart. 

“Oh I know there are other queer guys in the league. But it’s shitty to be outed so I’m not naming names. Although I’m sure Bits could pull any player just by mentioning that he can cook _and_ bake,” Kent said as he set the snack tray on the table and sat on the couch. 

He sat between Jack, who had Bitty sitting on his lap, since he still refused to actually sit on the green couch, and Chowder who was leaning on the opposite arm rest. 

“See Dexy, I told you baking was a valuable skill, don’t be ashamed that you enjoy it.”

“Never call me ‘Dexy’,” Dex said to Nursey, completely deadpan. 

\--------------------

After a couple rounds of Mario Kart they all got up for a bathroom/order food break. On his way back from the bathroom, Kent ran into Chowder who was waiting in the hallway. 

“All yours, man.” Kent said. 

“Oh, that’s not why I was waiting. I have my own bathroom.” Chowder said from where he was leaning against the wall. 

“So why were you waiting?” Kent asked as he leaned against the wall next to Chowder. 

“To talk to you.”

“Okay, shoot.” Kent gestured for Chowder to talk.

“I just want you to know that I won’t tolerate you hurting Bitty, or Jack for that matter. They’re my friends and Bitty’s my captain and you have to look out for your captain.” 

“That you do. Don’t worry Chow, I know how special both Bitty and Jack are, more than most people if we’re being honest. I never want to hurt them and I’m gonna do my best to make sure I never do. And trust me I don’t want to mess with whatever goalie mojo you’ve got going on.” 

“Well that’s good.” 

Kent chuckled, “C’mon man, drop the wannabe tough guy act, we both know you’re only ever gonna be that intense on the ice.” 

“On the ice? You’ve watched my games?” 

“Well sure, I watched them when Jack was on the team and now since Bits is still playing. You’re a pretty awesome goalie, with a wicked high save percentage.” 

“Wow, Kent Parson just complimented my ability as a goalie.” Chowder said slightly under his breath. 

“I wouldn’t compliment you if it wasn’t true. Believe me you’d have a future in the NHL if you want it.” Kent said. He looked at Chowder’s teal Sharks sweatshirt. “And maybe I should give some of my buddies on The Sharks a call, what do you say?” 

“Oh my goodness, you would do that? That would be incredible. You’re friends with guys on the Sharks? What’s that like? What about being division rivals?” 

“Come on, man, I’ll tell you all about my hockey friendships,” Kent said as he put an arm around Chowder and led the way back downstairs. 

**3\. Their Parents**

**The Zimmermanns**

Of all of their parents, Jack’s parents were the first they told. They flew down to Providence the weekend after Jack’s birthday to celebrate. They were both excited to see Jack since he seemed so happy whenever they Skyped or spoke on the phone. Although, Alicia thought that he had sounded a bit nervous during their most recent phone conversation. 

The day before their flight, Jack called. “Hello, Darling, how are you?” Alicia greeted. 

“I’m good, Maman. How are you? Are you sure you don’t need me to pick up you and Papa at the airport?” 

“Of course, Jack. Your father and I are perfectly capable of renting a car for the drive down to Providence. And you know we’re planning to stay in the area for a bit. It makes it all the more convenient to have a car if we want to drive to Newport to go to the beach.” 

“Okay, I just wanted to double check. And, um I mentioned that Kenny was going to he here too, right?” 

“He is? Oh, Jack that’s wonderful that he’ll be there for your birthday. You mentioned he was going to visit sometime this summer.” 

“Yeah, he has basically been staying here the whole summer. Bitty too. But you knew that. He even got a part-time job at a bakery for now. 

“That’s lovely, Jack,” Alicia replied before Jack continued. 

“I just wanted to make sure you and Papa knew they were both here as well. And the guest room is ready for you, Bits made me vacuum and everything.” 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to tell your father that Kent will be there too, he’ll be thrilled to see him. Oh, Jack, you don’t know how happy I am that you and Kent are friends again.” 

“Me neither, Maman. It’s getting late, you should get some sleep. See you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight, Jack. _Je t’aime_

“ _Je t’aime_ , Maman. Safe travels.” 

Alicia hung up the phone, excited to see her son, but he still sounded nervous and she hoped to find out why. 

\--------------------

Jack wished he just told his mom over the phone that he and Bitty were now both dating Kent as well. Why was it so nerve wracking? He knew that his parents would accept him, he did. They were both rich and famous, _crisse_ they had friends who were swingers. And plenty of other celebrities had open relationships (although his parents themselves were the most monogamous people Jack knew). 

It was too late to tell them over the phone. He would just tell them when they got to Providence. It wouldn’t take long for his parents to figure it out if he didn’t tell them, so he might as well tell them. 

\--------------------

Since the morning flight from Montreal to Boston was only about an hour and a half plus the waiting and the hour drive from Boston to Providence, Jack’s parents arrived in the early afternoon. 

Bob texted when they neared his apartment, so Jack went down to help them with their bags. On his way down, Jack felt his anxiety rear its head, but when he got down to the curb and greeted his parents, he felt it dissipate. He loved his parents and they loved him. 

\--------------------

Jack doesn’t fully remember how it came up or what he said, but with Bitty and Kenny there to support him, he told his parents that he was dating both of them. And aside from some chirps and questions, they were immediately accepting. Happy that Jack was happy. 

“This isn’t a swingers thing, is it?” 

Jack groaned, “No, Papa, it really isn’t.” Bitty pat him on the arm from where he was seated next to him. Kent just laughed. The tension had been broken. 

“Bobby, can’t you see, the three of them might be, polyamorous, but they are cleary in a committed realtionship.” Alicia told her husband. 

Jack was relieved that his mom understood and was always the best at explaining things to his dad. Jack, Kent, and Bitty, despite being polyamorous, were in a committed relationship between the three of them and there was a big difference between them being in a committed relationship and couples who were swingers. Alicia made sure that Bob understood the nuance. 

Once he got the full picture, Bob was quick to joke. “Well, son, has anyone pointed out that you have a type? I’m sure they have. At least we know that the Zimmermann charm was passed down.” 

“Yes, Bobby, chirp your son. I can’t be the only one wondering if all Zimmermann men only fall for blonds.” 

Bitty and Kent fistbumped as Alicia winked in their direction. 

After that is was a pleasant evening with the Zimmerparents joining the three of them for dinner. 

\--------------------

 **Kent’s Mom**

“Hey, mom, do you have time to talk?” 

“Of course, sweetheart, I just got back from the grocery store, talk to me while I put everything away.” 

“Sure, mom. So how’s the library? And volunteering at the animal shelter? Are you fostering any new cats?” 

“I knew I forgot to tell you something,” she said offhand. “Yeah, Kenny I’m fostering a litter of black kittens. There are four of them. I’ll text you some pictures. Do you need another cat? Kit’s getting older and we both know she loves being around other cats. Think about it. You can take a drive up, visit your dear mother, and most importantly add a new friend to the family.” 

“Wow, mom, you’re such an enabler,” Kent laughed. “I’ll think about it. Just have to see how feasible it is, you know.” 

“Oh, I forgot to ask, how are Jack and Eric doing? I’m so happy you’re staying with them for offseason. I’m sure they miss you.” 

“Yeah, uh me too. It’s great. And it’s nice being only a couple hours drive away from you and I’m closer to Kat too.” 

“Well sure, but you don’t get to see Jack or Bitty nearly as much as you’d like during the season. Anyway, there was something you wanted to tell me. Before we went off on a tangent about kittens.” 

“Uh, yeah. About Jack and Bitty,” Kent paused, for maybe a little too long because his mom interrupted him. 

“Those boys didn’t break up with you did they?” She asked incredulously. 

“What?? Mom, no. You didn’t even know I was dating anyone let alone Jack and Bitty, so why are you worried about them breaking up with me?” 

“Kenny, sweetheart, what do you mean I didn’t know you were dating them? It’s quite obvious.” 

“It’s really not.” 

“Well maybe not to some random person, but Kenny, I am your mother, I notice these things. Give me a little credit.” 

“Well, glad to know my mom just assumed I was in a polyamorous relationship with _two men_.” 

“Well, Kenny, you are gay, so I wouldn’t expect you to be in any realtionships with women.”

“Great, now I’m being chirped by my own mother. What would the guys say if they heard this?” 

“That you’re a mama’s boy, because you are and we both know it. But I wouldn’t want it any other way, you know that. So just let me know when you, Jack, and Eric want to visit to pick up your new kitten.” 

“You’re so sure I’m gonna fall in love with this cat, huh?” 

“You have a big heart, Kenny. Of course, you’ll love the cat. I’ll send you pictures and you can think of names.” 

Kent chuckled, “Thanks, mom. You’re the best.” 

“I love you, tell those boys I said hi.” 

“Will do. I love you too, mom.” 

Kent hung up his phone and just started laughing. Of course his mom knew he was dating before he actually told her. He knew she would be fine with it, but it didn’t make him nervous about telling her. Looks like he had nothing to worry about. 

He went into the living room where Jack and Bitty were watching TV. Kit was asleep on top of a pillow in the chair, she loved comfort, while Jack and Bitty were cuddled up on the couch. Bitty stretched an arm out in Kent’s direction and Kent took the invitation to join the cuddle pile. “So how do you both feel about another cat?” 

\--------------------

**Bitty’s Mom**

They told Bitty’s mama over Skype. They didn’t plan to, it just sort of happened. Bitty had been wanting to tell his parents, but even he could now admit how avoidant he was when it came to talking about anything important or if he wasn’t sure what the outcome would be. 

Both his parents were supportive of him and Jack ever since they came out and he was beyond grateful. Sure Jack, and now Kent, were the loves of his life, but his mama was still his best friend and it was a bond that he didn’t want changing. 

“Hey, Mama! How are you?” Bitty greeted as the Skype call connected. 

“Dicky! I’m doing just fine. I have a bunch of pies and cookies I promised to make for the bake sale your Daddy’s team is putting on. Can you believe he got those boys to commit to baking? Or at least asking their mamas to.” 

Bitty smiled, he and Coach had a better relationship now than they ever did when Bitty was growing up. And the simple act of Coach having the football team hold a bake sale was special to Bitty. 

“Your peach pie is always a big hit! Be sure you make a couple.” 

“You’re right, Dicky, I should stick with a classic.” Suzanne agreed. “So where’s Jack, I’d love to say hello. And you mentioned the two of you were going to visit Kent. I still can’t believe you’re friends with so many NHL players.” 

“Well, Mama, I’ve been wanting to tell you. Um. You see, I’m not just friends with Kent. I’m dating him,” Bitty said the last part in a rush. 

“Now Dicky,” Suzanne lowered her voice to more of a whisper, “What do you mean you are dating Kent Parson? You can’t be dating two boys at once. Do they know? Eric Richard Bittle, I did not raise you to be a homewrecker or a cheater.” 

“No. Mama, calm down. Ugh.” Bitty groaned. “Lemme go get Jack, be right back.” 

Bitty got up from the table where he was sitting and grabbed Jack from where he was reading on the couch in the living room. “I need your help.” 

“Of course, Bits,” Jack said as he set his book down and followed Bitty back to the kitchen.

Once he was in view of the camera again Suzanne started talking, “Dicky, explain yourself--Oh, hi Jack! How are you?” 

“I’m doing well. How are you?” 

“Oh, just fine, Dicky and I were just discussing some _things_.” 

“What was it he needed to explain?” Jack asked Suzanne, but then looked at Bitty inquisitively when she wasn’t forthcoming. 

“I kind of told her about Kent. You know I’ve been meaning to, but I wasn’t planning to today, it just happened,” Bitty responded. “I already got lectured about how she didn’t raise me to be a cheater.” 

“Well, Suzanne. Bits and I wanted to tell you that we are both in a relationship with Kent. Bitty and I are still dating, but we are also dating Kent. There is no cheating, just a consensual polyamorous relationship.” 

“Now Jack, are you sure about this, I don’t want you covering up for Dicky to save face.” 

Jack chuckled and Bitty groaned. “No, Suzanne, nothing to cover up. Just a relationship with three people instead of two.” 

“Mama, we can call Kent if you need to hear it from him too.” 

“No, that’s alright, hon. I just didn’t expect this is all. Wow Dicky, you are quite a catch to land not just one, but two NHL boyfriends.” 

“So I have been told.” 

“Well I can’t say I expected this. As long as you’re happy.” Suzanne smiled. “At least now you have two taste testers for all those new recipes you’ve been coming up with.” 

**4\. The Aces**

Kent was worried, and rightfully so, he had planned on telling his team and management, but he didn’t expect to be outed. But, of course, with his poor luck it just had to be the homophobic rookie who saw him kiss _both_ Jack _and_ Bitty near the locker room after a playoff game for the Western Conferance finals (The Falcs had already been knocked out of the playoffs). 

Kent had told some of the guys on the team when he started dating Jack, but it took him a little longer to admit to anyone once he started dating Bitty as well. People seemed to be lost on the concept of polyamory when a relationship existed in a way other than one person dating multiple people. Kent knew a couple of guys who had open relationships, but they were all married to women and very publically straight passing even if they had relationships with men. 

Kent told Swoops and Scraps and a couple of the vets who had retired that he was close with and knew he could trust. 

There was no way to keep it from Swoops since they always sat next to each other on the bus or plane and that was the prime time for Kent to text his boyfriends during his busy schedule. 

Luckily (it looked like Kent’s luck hadn’t run out completely), the kid had only outed him to management and not the whole world. Which meant that they were able to bury him in NDAs before Kent even knew management’s thoughts on the issue, whether it was to protect him or themselves. 

\--------------------

It turned out that Kent didn’t have to be too worried after all. A meeting was called for him to meet with the AGM, the owners, PR, and HR. They told him things he never expected to hear from the heads of an NHL team. 

Well he found out that one of the owners was trans, a fact that she and her husband didn’t publicize and that the AGM, who Kent knew was queer cause they were sort of friends and he sought Kent out after he came out to management, had a wife, but also a boyfriend. So it turns out Kent wasn’t the only queer polyamorous person within the Aces. 

It was still extremely shitty to be outed, but the reactions of members and staff of an NHL team could have been ten times worse. There would always be bigots in the sport; players, coaches, owners, fans, etc. But there would always be those who were understanding and accepting as well. Kent was relieved to find himself amongst people who genuinely cared about him and on one of the most progressive teams in the league. Heck, maybe it helped that the Aces were such a new team, there wasn’t enough history for there to be deep-seated prejudice within the organization. 

**5\. Bitty’s YouTube Audience**

Bitty was nervous. His hands were shaking as he fiddled with the tripod to adjust it to the proper height. He knew he didn’t _have_ to open up to his audience, but he wanted to. He would always get hate, but the good comments did generally outnumber the bad. And his supportive subscribers kept asking about his relationship status when they would see Jack or Kent or JackandKent in the background of his videos or the couple of videos that they officially appeared in. And he wanted to share how wonderful his partners were with the world, or at least his little corner of the internet. 

Kent and Jack were going to join him for this video, but it would be different. It was a vlog and not a tutorial, so he wouldn’t have the recipe to focus on. Maybe he should change the video to a tutorial video with both Jack and Kent. It would take the pressure off. With that decided, Bitty folded up the tripod, grabbed his camera off of the table and went to the kitchen to set up. 

Once Bitty had the camera all set up he scoured the pantry to find everything he needed for the recipe he was thinking of. Bitty turned around, arms laden with ingredients and closed the pantry door with his foot. When he looked up be noticed Kent leaning against the kitchen doorway. 

“Bits, what’s going on? What’s all this?” he gestured to the camera set up and the ingredients Bitty was placing on the counter. “I thought we were filming the video.” 

“We are, I just decided that maybe it should be a baking video after all. I love cooking with y’all anyway. It just feels more real, but also...less nerve wracking.” Bitty twisted his hands in the fabric of his apron he had already put on.

“We don’t have to film the video at all if you don’t want to, Jack and I don’t mind, you know that.” 

“I do, but I do want to. I really want to. I want to share a tiny piece of what makes me so happy. And that’s you and Jack, you both make me happy.” 

“I know I can also speak for Jack when I say that you make both of us happy.” Kent smiled. He uncrossed his arms and stepped away from where he was leaning and walked over to Bitty by the island. “So what are we making?” Kent asked as he slipped an arm around Bitty’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head as he squeezed him in a sideways hug. 

“ Well, I was thinking……” 

\--------------------

Bitty breathed a sigh of relief after he hit the post button for his latest YouTube video. He was still a little nervous while filming, but the process of baking and talking through a recipe calmed him down real quick. It also helped that Jack and Kent were both there with him. 

He couldn’t stop smiling as he watched back the footage and edited the video. He wanted to leave in everything, every chirp, and hug, and kiss. In the end, he edited it as he would any other tutorial video. The only real difference was that amidst the baking he talked about his relationship with Jack and Kent, the two of them interjecting from time to time. 

Bitty knew that there would be hate comments. He still got a few on every video he posted. And while it was awful to read them and hard to forget them afterwards, they were always surrounded by positive comments. 

There would always be trolls, but they weren’t the people who mattered, they were just angry or ignorant people hiding behind their keyboards. The people that mattered we Bitty’s friends and family who supported him, the fans of his channel you shut down and reported negative comments before he saw them. The people that mattered were Jack and Kent. They were his true family and he was glad he got to share their relationship on their terms. 

**+1 Their Daughter**  
This had to be both the easiest and the hardest coming out for the three of them. They weren’t worried, well maybe a little bit. But this was different from any other time they hard to come out. 

There wasn’t really an instruction manual for explaining polyamory to your kid who has three dads as her parents. But she was seven now soon to be eight, and despite still being pretty young, she deserved a little bit more of an explanation than “all families are different, just remember you have three daddies who love you very much.” 

It was sort of out of their hands anyway since, she came home from school full of questions about family since her class had just been assigned a family tree project. It would be an interesting family tree that was for sure. 

\--------------------

Their daughter grew up with three dads and that’s what she knew. The three of them had talked about kids for a while and finally put a plan in action when Jack and Kent were both thinking about retirement. Both wanted to go out on their own terms, and luckily they both got that. Shockingly it was Jack who retired first. He and Bitty stayed in Providence since Bitty had been promoted to manager at the bakery he worked at and most of their friends were still in the area. 

Jack started taking grad school classes online to get his MA in history. 

When Jack retired, Kent put more thought into what his plans were. The three of them wanted to wait until Jack and Kent were both retired to have a baby so that all three of them could be together. It also meant they would all be around and Bitty could keep working at the bakery and wouldn’t have to worry about either of them being on the road. 

A few years earlier Kent had asked to be traded to an east coast team to be closer to his family. 

\--------------------

It was a Friday and Bitty picked Rory up from school. Jack and Kent would both be home soon. Jack had gone to the public library to work on an assignment and Kent had a late practice. He was with the Falcs now, after being traded from the Bruins. (He got both more and less flack about being on the team when Jack wasn’t anymore.)

The whole walk home, Rory chattered on about her day at school and how much she loved sharing her lunch with her friends because everyone needed to taste her Daddy’s baking. It was as they were nearing their block that she squeezed Bitty’s hand and jumped in excitement as she mentioned the family tree project they had just been assigned. 

“Daddy, we get to bring in pictures. And we get to show what we make in front of the whole class and talk about it.” 

Bitty smiled down at his daughter, “Well you sound mighty excited! You sure do love presenting in front of people. And to think your Papa was worried you wouldn’t like public speaking,” Bitty said the last part more to himself. 

“I bet your Papa and Dad are gonna love seeing how excited you are for this project.” He said to Rory. 

“I hope so! Dad loves telling me stories about him and Auntie Kat when they were younger. I hope he has more stories. And maybe Papa can take some pictures of us all just for this project. Oh, and I can call Moomaw on the phone.” 

“You sure can, Sugar. And I’m sure your Papa would love an excuse to take more photos.” 

Bitty was happy to see his little girl so excited, he was just curious what it would be like for her to present her project to her class. For her to talk about her three fathers and multiple grandparents. As well as any friends that were close enough to be considered her aunts and uncles. 

\--------------------

Surprisingly, Jack and Kent were both already home when Bitty and Rory made their way through the door. Bitty kept forgetting how much longer of a walk it was to their new house, but it was a nice enough day and Rory loved walking through the park. 

Once inside, Rory untied her shoes and threw her backpack on the floor in the entryway before running into the living room. “Papa, Dad!! I have a new project for school. I want to tell you all about it.” 

“Aurora Parson-Zimmermann, please pick your backpack up off the ground, then you can talk all about your project,” Bitty said as he followed Rory into the living room where Jack and Kent were cuddling on the couch. 

“Okay, sorry for leaving it on the floor,” Rory said as she walked back to the entryway and brought her backpack with her. 

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. Why don’t you take out the assignment sheet and we can all look it over?” Bitty suggested as he followed Rory. 

“Great idea, Daddy!” 

Once back in the living room, Rory, jumped on top of Jack and Kent, situating herself between the two of them. Bitty walked around the back of the couch, giving Jack and Kent each a kiss before he sat down in the armchair near the couch. 

“Dude, watch those pointy elbows,” Kent warned with a laugh after he was nearly elbowed in the face from Rory trying to get comfortable. 

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine, I can take it. So what’s this project?” Kent asked as Jack to the assignment sheet from Rory and looked it over. 

Rory launched into another explanation full of excitement.

\--------------------

Once Rory was done explaining the project, her fathers wanted to make sure that she understood their relationship even if she didn’t go into detail about it in her family tree project. 

As far as Jack, Bitty, and Kent knew, there weren’t any other openly polyamorous parents of kids at Rory’s school. She did have a friend who was adopted, and her best friend’s parents were divorced with shared custody and both remarried. 

Despite the obvious, Jack figured that having three dads and having two parents and two step parents wasn’t too dissimilar. 

Kent was the one who spoke first, “Rory, you know how most of your friends only have two parents, and most have a mommy and a daddy? 

“Yeah, you’ve told me this before.” 

“We know that, but you’re growing up so you understand more than you did when you were younger.” 

“Well duh, I’m in second grade now.” Rory said in response. Jack saw Bitty hiding a laugh behind his hand. Rory was sassy when she wanted to be.

“Well there is a word for when more than two people are in a loving relationship. It’s called polyamory,” Kent said slowly. He even repeated and spelled out the word for Rory who tried to sound it out. She had a knack for spelling. 

“I can’t wait to show the class how I can spell a work like polyamorous. I bet no one else can.” 

“Sugar, maybe don’t spell it in front of the whole class. We’ll put you on the phone with your Grandma and you can spell if for her, how’s that?” 

“Okay, Grandma loves letting me spell words. She says it reminds her how Dad would read math problems to her.” Rory said with an excited smile. Excitement seemed to be her default state of being lately. 

Jack jumped back to what the conversation was really about “So what your Dad is saying is that he, Daddy, and I are polyamorous. The three of us love each other the way other mommies and daddies do.” 

“That’s cool! But can we talk more about my project now?” 

Jack just looked at their daughter with a small smile on his face as he chuckled and hugged her. 

Kent responded to her question with a smile on his own face since Jack was too busy laughing, “Yeah, we can talk all about you project, Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ngozi for creating Check Please! and all of these awesome characters to write!  
> Take a look at her comic [here](https://checkpleasecomic.com/comic/01-01-01)
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr, I'm [iboughtaplant](https://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com)


End file.
